


Sweet Smell of Love

by Addison



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: AKA the avengers sniff Tony, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rhodey pranks Tony, Silly, Trolling, somehow ends with a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison/pseuds/Addison
Summary: Rhodey’s prank has some unexpected consequences





	Sweet Smell of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly in like 2 hours. I had a long week of work and might be a little loopy, this kinda just happened.  
> I actually didn't realize until I was about to post that it was almost April Fools day so complete coincidence there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Tony should have known it was going to be one of those days.

It starts with breakfast with his best friend in one of the rare mornings where he’s showered and dressed before 7. He should have known his dear, dear friend was plotting something when a curious look came over his face when Tony leaned over to show him something on his Starkpad.

“What?” he asked, foolishly expecting an answer.

“Nothing,” Rhodey simply replied with a devilish smirk.

He will insist afterwards that he knew that Rhodey was planning a prank. He will insist that he knew the moment he heard Rhodey’s barely suppressed snickers when he turned around to get his coffee. He knew there was a prank coming, he just didn’t know it started the moment Rhodey patted him on the back as he was leaving.

 

The ‘beginning’ of when he began to suspect today’s going to be weird starts here. Nat comes into the kitchen while he’s getting his third cup of coffee before 9.

At first, she sounds like about to say something when she walks in. But when he turns around to face her, she just tilts her head at him silently as if she saw something that left whatever she was about to say unimportant.

Then, with a focused look, she strides purposefully to him.

“Can’t the murder wait until after I finished my coffee?” he says flippantly though no less confused by her behaviour. Then, she leans in and…sniffs him?

Tony stiffens and widens his eyes. When she pulls back, she looks thoughtful for a moment and then, nods in agreement. In agreement to what, he doesn’t know.

“Okay, I don’t know what the hell that was about but it is way too early for this.”

“Mmhmm,” she finally says, taking the coffee out of his hand and walks out without another word.

 

The second time it happens, he starts to think maybe it’s some weird spy thing.

When he runs into Clint, they’re going in opposite direction down the hall. As they pass each other, he so engrossed in the blueprints on his Starkpad that he tried to say ‘sup’ but mostly just grunts.

Clint doesn’t seem bothered by that as he grunts in return and keeps walking…and then stops. Tony doesn’t notice until he grabs his shoulder, gets a little too close.

But just as he’s about to make a comment about ‘buying him dinner first’, Clint unmistakably sniffs him.

“What the hell was that about, birdbrain?” Tony exclaims incredulously when Clint finally stops back and lets him go.

Clint just grin and nods, “Yeah.”

“‘Yeah’, what?”

“Yeah,” Clint repeats and continues walking to where he was going; leaving Tony standing confused and a little annoyed in the hallway.

 

He’s sure there must be some conspiracy going on when it’s Bruce.

They’re in Tony’s workshop discussing the latest project he’s working on; going back and forth on all the technical details and the direction he’s planning to take.

“Here, I’ve drawn it all out. FRIDAY, pull up what we worked on last night.”

“Tony, I don’t know that--.” Tony is just about to swipe over the holographic schematics to make an adjustment to the design when Bruce suddenly stops mid-sentence.

“What’s wrong, Brucie?”

Bruce looks uncertain, like he’s considering something for a moment but eventually just shakes his head. “Nothing, what were you saying?”

Now, it’s Tony turn to look uncertain. He considers pushing the issues and getting some answers but he decides to go back to the important stuff.

“I was just thinking,” he turns back towards the holographic schematics, “if we zero in on this area--”

He whips back around when he feels the other scientist lean in and hears the distinct sound of someone taking a sharp intake of breath.

“Bruce, did you just sniff me?”.

Bruce seems to ignore the question, “That’s pretty nice, actually.”

“What...What....What?” He doesn't even know where to begin with that.

Bruce looks like he’s about to just let him in on the joke but decides against it. “Don’t worry about it,” he smiles, holding back his laughter-traitor- and pats him on the arm, “it’s late, we should probably call it a day and pick things up after a good nights rest.”

At this point, he’s not really sure he understands Rhodey’s prank; get everyone to sniff him and then make a weird comment? It must be building up to something, right? Oh, he is definitely going to get him back for this.

 

It’s around 3am and therefore, way too late for anyone else to be up. For Tony though, he wouldn’t be able to sleep even if he were in his bed so he might as well be useful in his waking state.

It's quiet until FRIDAY pipes up. “Sir, Captain Rogers is asking to see you?”

“At this hour?” he says dryly, not breaking his concentration by looking up from his work.

“I believe there is a saying about people in glass houses, boss,” FRIDAY retorts.

Tony narrows his eyes and pouts at his AI. "Everyday I regret giving you a personality," he rolls his eyes and finally says, “Fine, whatever.”

Steve walks in, looking exhausted but by the state of his hair, t-shirt and pyjama pants, he’s been tossing and turning in his bed. So, not the only one with no luck in the sleep department. “Hey, um, FRIDAY said you were up,” he says softly, looking a little shy and embarrassed, “so I thought maybe you could use some company.”

Tony, in his own insomniac state, is too tired to argue or be his usual snarky self so he just shrugs and points towards the couch on the other side of the room.

He turns back to his work for a moment but almost immediately turns back around just as Steve starts to make his way to the couch. “Do. Not. Sniff. Me.” With narrowed eyes, he waves his screwdriver around it what is probably an attempt to look threatening but only looks ridiculous.

“O--Okay?” Steve blinks in confusion.

“Don’t give me that look. I know you’re all in on the plan,” Tony turns back to his work even as he continues on his rant, “All day long; Rhodey, Nat, Clint, Bruce and now even you. First, you act like everything is normal and then--”

Tony jumps in surprise when Steve is suddenly beside him, he didn’t even hear him approach. Why is he surprised? He is fully aware that his stealth abilities is no exaggeration.

He’s holding out a piece of paper in his hands, “This was stuck to your back.”

There on the paper, in Rhodey’s handwriting, ‘SNIFF ME I’M DELICIOUS’.

Tony stares at the offending note and a realisation breaks through his sleep-deprived, fogged up mind. “Of course, the mango body butter." The mango body butter that Pepper had given him for the dry skin on his arms. A simple yet effective prank.

“You do smell nice,” Steve gives him a small smile and a shrug.

Tony looks up and realizes that how close their faces are to each other. And then realising he doesn't mind. Steve looks like he's about to pull back and apologise but God, he doesn't want him to. He bites his lip, holding his gaze for moment- wondering if maybe he should just take the chance.

Surprisingly, Steve decides for him, and initiates the kiss first which he enthusiastically reciprocates.

He should probably thank Rhodey for his prank leading up to this.

 


End file.
